


Chemically Induced

by FoxWolfen



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: M/M, ben 10 omniverse - Freeform, omniboyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 12:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15218720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxWolfen/pseuds/FoxWolfen
Summary: While on the Planet Galvan, Ben is exposed to some hormone chemicals and is put in quarantine.  Rook can't help but check on him.  (I was wanting to write a fanfic for every fanfic trope out there.  So here's your Sex Pollen cliche.)





	Chemically Induced

A Ben 10 Omniverse Fanfiction

Pairing: Ben Tennyson/ Rook Blonko

Smut Fanfiction Cliche: Sex Pollen

Warning: Don’t Like/ Don’t read!

Rating: ADULT/ Mature/ NSFW

“I did warn him. It’s not my fault he never listens,” Azmuth said as he calmly walked down the hall. The large blue Revonnahgander following behind him slowly.  
“That may be true, Azmuth, sir, but Ben was only there to stop a threat to your people,” Rook tried to reason. He had to be mindful not to step on the smaller alien as he walked along behind him, worried as to his partner’s condition.  
“Be that as it may, Ben’s better off where he is right now. This way he can be monitored but still have a suitable level of privacy considering his predicted reaction to his exposure in the chemical labs. Human’s systems are so frail and delicate.”

Hearing that Rook couldn’t help the growing levels of concern for his partner’s well being.  
“Is he not stable? How long will the chemicals effect him? “  
Rook chose to ignore Azmuth’s sound of annoyance, wanting answers.  
“He should be fine in a day or so. I’ve already reported to the Plumbers of the incident and you both are off duty until Ben’s well enough to travel. I suggest you get some rest for now. It’s been a long day for everyone and Ben’s not going to be able to have visitors until at least tomorrow.”  
The tall blue alien frowned at that but nodded his head in agreement even though he knew he wouldn‘t be obeying that order.  
“Very well. Thank you, Azmuth, sir.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Silently Rook snuck down the hallway of the closed off med ward. He knew he shouldn’t be doing this, had been told not to by the smartest being in three systems, but Ben was his partner and he HAD to see for himself that the human boy was okay. His intentions were completely pure, or at least that’s what he kept telling himself as he slipped into the observation room of the quarantine ward. All that separated him from Ben was now just a plane of glass and suddenly Rook wasn’t sure who he had been fooling as he stared through the one way mirror at his partner.

Ben was laying on a bed in the closed off room, his clothing had been stripped and looked like thrown across the room in haste, and he was writhing on top of the bed. Head thrown back, hair wild, Ben moaned as he jerked himself hard. Two fingers working his hole open as he moaned and begged for an imaginary lover that wasn’t there. Close. He was so close and with a twist of his hand Ben was coming, back arching up as he shouted what must have been his fifth orgasm in the past three hours. Flopping back on the bed, Ben let out a tired groan and muttered to himself, “oh man, how long is this supposed to last?”

“Ben?”  
Ben jumped and moved his hands to cover himself as he looked around, a large blush coming across his face as he muttered out confused, “Rook?”  
“You….,” Rook swallowed the lump in his throat, “you are alright?”  
A shiver suddenly surged up Ben’s spine at the soothing sound of his partner’s voice. His eyelids drooped slightly and he sat up in the bed. He called out, curiously, his sense of modesty leaving him as another spike of heat pulsed through his skin, “Where are you, Rook?”

Rook didn’t know how to react as Ben’s voice practically purred at him in a very alluring tone. His eyes trailing over the human’s body as the brunette shifted on the bed and then made to stand up, hands moving away and exposing himself to Rook’s nervous gaze.  
“Rook?”  
That tone his partner used, Rook had never heard Ben speak to anyone like that before. It made his heart speed up and his breath quicken. In a steadier sounding voice then how he was really feeling, Rook called back, “I am on the other side of the safety window. You have been isolated to insure that the pheromones you were dowsed in will not effect others.”

Rook watched as Ben walked, or rather prowled, towards him. Coming just shy of pressing against the safety glass, the Revonnahgander stood completely enthralled, as Ben lifted a hand to the cool glass. Up close it was obvious to see how the human’s body was reacting to the foreign chemical mixture. Sweat glistened off pale human flesh, lips puffy and swollen from Ben constantly biting them, bewitching toxic green eyes were nearly swallowed by the dilated pupils, Rook had never thought of humans as physically appealing but Ben was making it near impossible to think anything but that. He couldn’t help but lift his hand and placing it on the glass over Ben’s.

Ben couldn’t see him, but that didn’t stop the wearer of the omnitrix from stepping just a little bit closer and resting his forehead upon the glass. The coolness only partially soothing his heated face.  
“Rook….,” Ben called out as his breathing started to speed up again and fog the glass under his mouth, “if I can’t at least see you can you just… talk to me? God, your voice is so hot right now.”  
He needed the extra stimulation. Something to bring him higher then before.

Rook gasped and started to nearly pant at that request. His voice had dropped lower in tone, to the alien’s own surprise, as he questioned aloud, “what do you wish me to say?”  
Ben’s eyes opened and looked blindly through the one way glass, and Rook couldn’t hold back the desperate whimper at the raw hunger and desperation in that gaze alone. Ben’s pleadingly husky voice not helping, “anything, Rook. Are you okay after the fight? Are you wearing anything under your proto armor? Are you wanting to fuck me right here and now? Anything…. As long as you’re talking to me!”

The Revonnahgander bit his lip sharply, the pain of his own fang breaking the skin of his lip not nearly distracting enough to keep the near desperate moan fully held back. He could tell he hadn’t been successful because of how Ben’s eye’s closed and his head tilted back even as he moved the rest of the way to press himself fully against the cool glass.  
“Oh god, Rook! Please. Please. Please,” Ben chanted in complete abandon and started to move against the smooth surface. The coolness against his erect nipples and the friction of grinding his cock against the glass was driving him insane.

“Ben!” Rook panted out and moved closer to the glass. His eyes trailing down the human’s flushed and aroused form, from the head tossed back and begging to have him bite and mark that neck to Ben’s penis that was smearing precome across the glass. His partner’s pleading gasps of, “please,” “talk to me,” and the frantic cries of his name were driving Rook insane. At a particularly sharp and pleasure filled cry from Ben’s lips, Rook’s control snapped.

He let his hand slide down to rub over his hard penis. The Proto- Tech Armor was so painfully confining but the friction of his hand and the music of Ben’s moans made him to desperate at the moment to care.  
“Do you know how my people mate on Revonnah, Ben,” Rook spoke with a calmness that contradicted his near desperate fondling of himself. “It’s a harsh and violent thing. To take you as if we were on my planet I would have to pin you down, force your legs apart, push into your furless body until you scream, and bite you to mark you as mine.”

The use of the contraction turning him on even more, Rook watched as Ben’s eyes went wide and practically rolled back into the human’s head. Ben’s hips moved faster against the glass as he started to desperately beg for it, “YES! PLEASE! TAKE ME, ROOK! MARK ME! FUCK ME!”  
Rook growled loudly, his voice deliciously harsh as his hips started to thrust against his own hand.  
“You want that, Ben? To be held down and forced to take me? Screaming for it.”  
“YES! PLEASE!!!”

The alien watched as his human desperately cried out for him. He snarled harshly and ordered, “I’ll only fuck you, Ben if you climax for me. Right now. Let me see how much you want me!”  
Ben was so lost to the overwhelming pleasure surging through every inch of his body he could only mindlessly hump the glass as he was turned on more and more by his partner. He wanted it! Wanted the alien’s dick shoved so far inside him that he would be wrecked. At the repeated order of, “Now, Ben,” the wearer of the omnitrix saw white. His cock shooting and smearing his come across the glass before he sagged and collapsed back on the floor.

Rook had been so close to his own orgasm. Ben’s ear riningingly loud scream of release was a thing of beauty and had him right at the edge of his release. The sight and sound of Ben collapsing hard down upon the floor, however, had him instantly filled with panic and desperate concern.  
“Ben? Ben!” He shouted out but got no response or even movement from his partner. Frantically, the elder looked around until he made out an access panel at the end of the room. After a few moments he managed to get the emergency door open and without even taking a moment to realize what he was doing he ran inside the room and over to Ben.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ben groaned and shifted on the now soft surface he was on. His skin was sticky from sweat and other fluids, he could feel the now familiar heat in his blood trying to rise again despite how worn out he was, and there was a gently soft hand rubbing soothing circles up and down his back. That last bit was what had Ben slowly opening his eyes only to have green meet sunset gold. He gasped out in surprise, “Rook?”

“Forgive me,” the alien said softly, his hand still soothingly stroking along the human’s pale back.  
“You collapsed and I… I had to make sure you were alright, Ben. I brought you back to the bed… but I do not think it wise for me to leave. Not now that I have risked myself to possible infection as well.”  
“You… you’re stuck in here with me,” Ben asked timidly, “and you carried me back to the bed?”  
“Yes,” came the answer and Ben blushed faintly at that. Rook had risked himself to come rescue him. He had carried Ben and set him someplace comfortable. He had even laid with him upon the bed and was touching him so gently.

Blush deepening, Ben looked shyly down between them only to gasp in aroused shock at the obvious sight of Rook’s still hard cock tenting the fabric of the Proto-Tech Armor. His arousal at that image was enough to spark another wave of overwhelming heat that caused his blood to boil. He couldn’t meet Rook’s eyes, not yet, probably not until he was mindlessly lost in a haze of sexual frenzy, but he had to ask.  
“Since… you’re stuck in here with me… are you going to take me? Like how you would take another Revonnahgander?”

Rook’s face heated up at the question, but he had gone this far already, and had broken so many Plumbers’ rules already. Leaning closer, Rook pressed his clothed body against Ben’s and asked, “is that what you want?” And he wasn’t surprised as his soon to be lover made a desperate noise in his throat before whispering, “god! Yes please, Rook!” And that was all Rook needed to hear before grabbing gently and guiding Ben’s shaking hands up to the release buttons of his armor.  
“Then undress me, Benjamin, and let me have you.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Three days later the two Plumbers were loading up their ship and preparing to depart. Ben still wasn’t able to look Azmuth in the eye after everything. Rook and him had gone at it like rabbits for nearly another day and a half after the Revonnahgander joined him in quarantine. One of Azmuth’s helpers must have come in from time to time to monitor them since there was food slipped securely into their sealed room and as soon as the heat in Ben’s blood finally dissipated there was the little grey alien to let them out of the room properly and scold them both for being reckless.

Ben winced as one of the comments the little Galvan had made was to just how noisy humans could be during mating cycles. The human’s breath caught as two large hands came to rest on his hips and the gentle voice of his partner spoke into his ear, “are you alright, Ben? If you are too sore then you can wait in the truck and I will finish up for you.”  
And that Ben couldn’t help the sappy smile that came to his mouth. He turned his head enough to press his lips against Rook’s furred jaw.  
“I’m alright. Just needing some Mr. Smoothie… and maybe some more time listening to your people’s customs.”

Rook nuzzled against Ben and the noise he made was very similar to a purr.  
“I will be happy to introduce you to more of my people’s customs, Ben. Especially now that, as my life mate, you can celebrate my culture with me.”  
Rook could feel Ben’s body relaxing in his arms and he gently guided his lover into their ship. It would be a several hours flight back to earth but that just meant more time alone with his now mate. And once there he would do what he could to be a proper mate to his partner.


End file.
